Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, apparatus, and computer program for estimating cellular tower locations using cellular identification numbers received at known locations.
Cellular tower location information may be used to estimate the location of non-GPS enabled devices or even GPS-enabled devices when GPS signal reception is poor. The estimated location may also be used to improve GPS fix time and other location-based services. However, it can be laborious and costly to survey the network to relate the network IDs with actual cellular tower locations.